Car kidnapping should be learnt before attempting
by vodooman
Summary: Alright... he just had to think for a moment. Think and formulate a plan! His father and brother were gone, gotten themselves caught by the demon they actually wanted to hunt ... Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Car kid napping should be learnt before attempting**

Fandom: Roswell, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: g  
Genre: humour, prompted, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Maria/Dean  
Short summary: Alright... he just had to think for a moment. Think and formulate a plan!  
Any warnings: none...  
Disclaimer: Roswell and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: alright, so this was prompted by **fehrplay**. She wanted a Dean and Maria fic… and even though I was thinking of doing a different kind of fic… I decided to make this the start of their jouney. Something to explain how they knew each other… For both series, this is before the actual for or pilot episodes. Maria is about sixteen, and the shooting with Liz' involvement hasn't happened yet. Dean is about seventeen, and he is hunting with his father and brother.

I know I wrote that this is part 1, and it is… I just want to let you people know that it will take a little time to write part 2… ok… Now, I really hope that fehrplay will like that prompt reply of mine…

Alright... he just had to think for a moment. Think and formulate a plan! His father and brother were gone, gotten themselves caught by the demon they actually wanted to hunt, and he was stranded here without a car, to get to them in time to save them.

So plan... First off, he needed a car, and then he'd have to drive to the hideout of the demon, and after that come up with another plan to save his dad and Sammy.

Dean stood at the gas station, looked around to see if there was a car running without a driver behind the steering wheel. As he turned around again, he thought to himself that at least now he got lucky, and saw a black car with running motor.

Without thinking it over much, he jumped into the car and hit the gas pedal without looking back. He was smirking, but his smirk turned into a troubled, eyebrow raising and grim expression when a panicked voice next to him started up "What the hell are you doing with my mom's car! You're not my mum! You don't even look like my mum! You're not even female!"

And just when he thought that the young teen-aged girl next to him was finally finished with her panicked monologue, she started again. "Oh my GOD! I am being kidnapped! Kidnapped with our crappy car! He'll probably force me to do just yucky stuff, stuff that will traumatize me for the rest of my life. Which will be short anyway, because he is going to kill me and burry my body somewhere no one will be looking for. And then my mum will be looking all over for me, and milk packages will have my face and name on it... and no one will know that I am actually buried under a thick layer of dirt and earth... and worms will eat me up, and shit me out again..."

„Enough already!" shouted Dean, annoyed that he of course had to steal the one car with a noisy passenger in it. „Look here kid" he said and looked over to her. "I'm just borrowing the car! 'Swear won't be doing any of the stuff you just said! I just need a car to get me from place A to place B to help my dad and brother!"

But Maria wasn't listening; all she had heard was 'kid'. She narrowed her eyes and said heatedly "Then I'm just as much a kid as you are!"

"Huh?" was all Dean could reply, while parting his concentration on both the blond girl next to him, and the road.

"You called me kid!" she said annoyed and a little flushed. "As far as I can tell you're just as old as I am!"

Dean furrowed his brows. "Did you hear anything of the other stuff I said?" he asked a little confused that the girl could change moods this quickly.

"Who cares what you just said after that! You called me kid, when you're not even that much older!" she said, outraged that someone would take her not serious on this. Then without thinking about it much, she slapped him on the shoulder near her, and exclaimed „I'm not a kid!!"

"Ouch!" said Dean, more surprised than hurt, and looked at her unbelievingly. "Look here! I could be a mad chainsaw-using serial killer! Is that a way to talk to you're kidnapper?" Of course he regretted saying what he did just the moment after he did; he didn't want to scare the girl anymore than she already had been when he high jacked her mother's car.

"Right, like a serial killer would be seventeen and looking this adorable? Whatever!" she said and folded her arms protectively in front of herself. She was still put out that someone was talking to her in that way, then added "I saw the movies too, I know that they come ugly and totally messed up!"

Dean who had been a little irritated and annoyed at the girl next to him smirked and couldn't help say „So, you think I'm adorable..."

There was a hint of teasing in his voice, and the way he said it just couldn't keep Maria angry with him for too long, because even though she tried hard not to, she smiled despite of herself or the situation.

They drove for another five minutes in silence, when Maria noticed that she didn't even know her kidnappers name. Would kidnappers give their name to their victim, she mussed, and then decided that they probably wouldn't even be that nice when they did kidnap someone. Not that she thought that the ruggy looking guy next to her looked nice or anything... even though he was darn cute!

"What's your name anyway?" she asked while raising her chin.

He looked at her, and wondered if he should give her a fake name like 'Bruce Hendricks' but somehow got the feeling that she would be able to tell that he was lying. So instead he answered "Dean. What's yours?"

"My name's Maria."

He looked at her and couldn't help what came out next, which of course was accompanied by a half smirk, which would usually get any girl to swoon in front of him. "Yeah? Well, you're pretty cute for a kidnapped girl, whose name's Maria."

She only rolled her eyes at him and then huffed irritated. "Oh please, don't tell me those lines actually work on some girls!"

Dean chuckled as she pouted, and had to admit that she had probably the fullest and most kissable lips he's ever seen, and if it had not been for the mortal danger his father and brother were in, he would have tried shamelessly to flirt his way into her pants.

Dean looked on ahead and noticed that they were finally there. He drove the car next to some trees for cover and then stopped the car. Maria looked out the front window and saw and old and abandoned looking house, and shuddered as she said. "That looks like a great setting for a horror movie."

Dean snorted and replied "You have no idea."

END PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Car kid napping should be learnt before attempting**

Fandom: Roswell, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: g  
Genre: humour, prompted, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Maria/Dean  
Short summary: "Ahhh shit!"…  
Any warnings: none...  
Disclaimer: Roswell and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: To write this is defiantly fun!!! I am having a blast here… I just hope that my characters aren't going to be tooo ooc! I know John might be later on… anyway… have fun reading and don't forget to review or comment! Because seriously I need feedback!!

**PART TWO**

He then turned away from her and got out of the car. Took a couple of steps until he heard a car door slam shut. Instantly turning back to the high jacket car, he saw Maria making her way towards him. Annoyed he asked "What do you think you're doing? Go back and wait in the car!"

"I'm coming with you" she said pouting when she saw that there was no arguing about it. Dean didn't want her there with him, and yet she just didn't want to stay in the car alone.

"Look here, I can't take you with me. I'll have to make sure that you're alright, and that won't give me enough concentration to look for my brother and father to rescue them!"

Maria looked at him again, frowning. Did he even tell her what he wanted to rescue his family from, she thought. No, he didn't... Did she actually want to know? Somehow she had the feeling whatever Dean would have told her if she asked that question would be a lie anyway, so instead of arguing to come with him, or asking him about why and what it was that he had to rescue his family from, Maria only nodded and stepped back to the car.

She opened the car door, and looked back to where Dean had continued his path. She couldn't help but shudder again. Something about this place was off. She looked at the windows of the abounded house, some still whole some already broken and adding to the scary mood and setting, and then noticed a shadow pass by one of the windows in the top floor. Her eyes widened and fearfully Maria quickly climbed into the car and shut the door, making sure to lock the car.

Meanwhile Dean had made it into the house. He was standing in the living room and pointing the gun, he had had hidden and now taken from under his shirt, making sure not to waver his concentration from his line of possible shooting.

Now that he was here, he thought, he needed another plan. And a good one this time... But not being the strategic genius his little brother was, Dean contently stuck to things he knew. _Find dad and Sammy, free them – if they were still alive – and then kill the sonofabitch that did they were here to hunt anyway. _

He heard a creaking sound from upstairs and rolled his eyes. 'Dude, could it get any more cliché?' was all he could think. Of course his father and brother were going to be held captive in the top floor, and then he was going to climb the stairs, which would creak every time he took a step, and then the big bad was going to be upstairs too... urrggg! was what he thought for a moment, before making his way to the stairs.

As predicted, every time Dean took a step, the stairs under him would creak. He moved slowly, and made sure to keep an eye opened, in case the demon would ambush him from upstairs or downstairs.

When he finally got to the top of the stairs, and here he breathed a sigh of relief, because even if he was more experienced than most boys in his age with the supernatural, this now did give him quite the adrenaline rush, he slowly made his way towards one of the doors that were slightly ajar.

Pointing his gun towards the opening, Dean opened the door by pushing it opened with the tip of the gun. He walked into the shaded room, and heard muffled sounds. His heart was by now beating loudly and quickly, and even his vision seemed to be more pointed, all sure signs that the adrenaline rush was still working in his system.

That was when he found his father and brother, both tied to chairs, while their mouths were tapped closed. His father was staring at him with wide opened panic in his eyes. His brother was trying to point to something behind him, and Dean had enough time to mutter "Ahh shit!" before he felt himself being slammed against a wall.

Outside, Maria was being busy with keeping herself occupied to not get scared. She started out with singing, which calmed her enough, until she started singing soundtracks, which got her to thinking about the movies to it, which got her to movies in general, which now got her to thinking about recent movies she wanted to see with Liz and Alex, which now lead her to horror movies, which had the opposite effect of what she actually wanted to have. So now she was scared like a little kid, and was staring out of the window expecting something to jump onto the car any moment now.

She was starting to feel paranoid, because she tried to argue with herself that there wasn't something out there watching her. Waiting for a weak moment before whatever it was that Dean had to do to save his father and brother from, would jump her and eat her alive... She shuddered with fear, telling herself to stop creating perfect horror movie scenes. There is nothing out there... there is nothing out there... she repeated multiple times.

That was when she noticed the black car, an Impala as far as her car knowledge went, parked hidden behind some bushes near her car. She swallowed and reached for the door. She knew enough about scary movies, to know that the unsuspecting victim inside the car always died first, so with new determination she opened the car door and ran to the other parked car.

She took a look around it, and then tested the door. It was opened. Thank god, was all she thought. She climbed into it, and noticed at once the distinct male smell of the car. Without feeling like she should feel guilty, Maria started to look through the car, looking for anything that would defend her, incase she needed to. She found two guns inside the passenger's car drawer.

Wondering why they had two instead of one gun in the car, Maria made a grab for it, when she heard a loud scream. She recognized Dean's voice, and was sure that if those windows had been whole and not broken she wouldn't have noticed that Dean was in trouble.

So what was she to do now? Should she go inside and help him, but risk her own life, or should she just make a run for it, and report to the police what happened, so that professional help could rescue Dean and his family.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Car kid napping should be learnt before attempting**

Fandom: Roswell, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: pg-13 (just to make sure with the ratings...)  
Genre: humour, prompted, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Maria/Dean, Sam, John  
Short summary: Shit, shit, shit! This wasn't happening, kept repeating in Dean's head.  
Any warnings: none...  
Disclaimer: Roswell and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: OK, so I think I did tell shiverslala, that this part was supposed to be the last one... but it won't... there is still one thing I want to do... and well, it just didn't fit into here... So, I hope that the few people who are reading this... will at least leave some nice feedback... I am already thinking of a few stories I could do that would be set after this one... but hey, well cross that bridge when we get there...

**PART THREE**

_Shit, shit, shit! This wasn't happening_, kept repeating in Dean's head. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to come here, and rescue both his father and brother from the clutches of a demon that they were supposed to hunt. Not get himself pinned against a wall while that same demon was now gloating about how he was going to eradicate a family of hunters. _Shit, shit shit!_

Dean tried to fight the invisible force, but couldn't even as much as move his head. His face was forced against the wall, and all he could do was listen to the demon talk on and on about the great victory and glory he would be carrying after he killed all three of them.

He could hear his father saying "You have me! Just leave the boys! They're still kids!"

At which Dean rolled his eyes. _Yeah right, because that would really work with a soulless demon. Please leave the boys, which will one day grow up to kick not only your ass but also the asses of all things that go bump in the night... _

It was only when he started to be able to move his arms a little that he understood what his father was doing. He was distracting the demon, hoping that the hold on his eldest son would slip, so that he could help them! And it might have, if the demon had been stupid enough to fall for it.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Nice try, old man! But you know what? Since you love the kids so much, I'll leave them for last. Firstly I'll kill you, slowly and really painfully, then the kid next to you, and lastly your hero son here!" mocked the demon, knowing how much those words would hurt the man in front of him. Another more forceful wave pushed Dean again, mocking him.

He heard the muffled scream of his father, knew that the demon was torturing him, that his father was probably biting into his tongue or cheek just so Sammy wouldn't have to listen to his father scream. And worse of all was that Dean couldn't do shit about it! He was pinned to the wall like those insects that were pinned to a bit of paper to be framed and catalogued.

"Ahhh! Lemme go you sonofabitch!!! Why don't you pick on someone not tied to a chair?" he tried to fight the restrains again, hoped that if he got angry enough, his anger would turn into power. But until now it just wasn't working, and the only thing comforting him in a sick and twisted way was that his screaming would be louder than his dads, so that Sammy would concentrate on him, and not on their father.

"How about we end this now?" asked the demon, and Dean could imagine the malice smirk that was already on the demons face. He hated himself for not being stronger, he hated the demon for making Sammy watch this when it was the kids summer holidays, he hated his father for dragging them into this, and he hated the yellow eyed demon that killed his mom... but most of all was that he hated the fact that he was pinned to a wall, god knows where, while normal people lived their lives, and didn't know that there was someone out there like his family, that only tried to protect them, save lives...

And then he heard it... not the scream of his father, or the muffled whimpers of his brother, but a crashing sound. With a pull downwards he fell to the floor. He had enough strength to turn around and see Maria standing in front of his father and the demon now laying limp on the floor.

He saw her wide opened eyes, her pale face, her blond strangely cut hair, and couldn't help but think that she was the best thing he saw today. And yes, his opinion might be coloured by the fact that she had just saved his family, including him, from a certain death inflicted in the most painful of ways. And in a way, that he quickly got used to, he heard Maria's familiar waterfall talk. He smiled while exhaling a deep breath.

"Oh my god... oh my god!!! What was all that about! Oh... I just killed a person! I mean I pulled that big sculpture thing over his head... so he should be dead, right? And it wasn't at all like in the movies, because I feel terrible... I just killed a person... even if he was about to kill my kidnapper and his family... but still. Wrong and wrong don't make right... and I am soooo going to hell for killing a person... And even if he isn't dead… I'll still go to hell because I hit someone over the head with a sculpture… "

"Maria... Maria!" called Dean out to her, and when she stopped her juggled monologue, Dean just said "Sammy!" and watched in amazement as Maria understood right away that he wanted her to free his brother.

Somehow he succeeded in pulling himself up from the floor, and made his was slowly toward his father, noticing that the old man was bloodied all over the face and chest. He too untied his father.

His father, Dean noticed, was studying Maria with narrowed eyes. And then all of a sudden he said out loud, to the girl who had now faced them again after finishing untying his brother "Christo!"

Dean knew, that to his father the quite odd sense of fashion that Maria seemed to have would make him think of another demon, but seriously! The girl just saved their asses, and she was helping them, so really his dad could have at least tested her in a more quiet way…

"Did your dad just curse me?" screeched Maria. "I just saved your lives... and your dad is cursing me?" she asked unbelievingly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean made his way towards the girl and his brother, and then put his hand on her shoulder. That seemed to calm her, because she stopped talking right away, and he noticed that her face softened for a moment, as she used her hands to make sure he was alright. Then she pulled his arm around her shoulder and told him. "We need to get out here before that creep wakes up!"

But Dean stopped her, and instead pushed her gently toward his brother. "I want you to take my brother and wait in the car. The old man and I need to finish this!"

He watched as her face turn from worried to surprise to unbelieving again. _Darn, could that girl change moods! _

"Are you out of your mind? Ever seen horror movies? It's always the people you supposedly send to safety that die the first! You want to sacrifice me and your brother? … "

Dean tried multiple times to cut off her newest tirade by calling her name, but unsuccessfully gave up, pulled her towards him again, and silenced her by crushing his lips onto hers.

At first, Dean noticed that she was resisting hard, by trying to push him off of her, and hitting him in the chest. And for all of him, in that moment he really did want to release her, say 'ouch' and explain to her why hitting someone who might have internal bleedings is never a good idea.

But he stopped himself, because frankly that was the best make-out in a dangerous situation he ever had. Hell, it was the only make-out he had had in such a situation, and the fact that his father was there too, and wasn't pulling him back by dragging him by the ear, spoke that he might have just done the right thing here.

A moment later, both parted breathing hard, with her fingering her lips a shy blush on her face. "I want you to take my little brother back to the car!" he said huskily.

"Car..." was all Maria could say and nodded instead. Sam, whose eyes were wide, started from his brother to Maria and back again. He then dutifully followed the girl out the door, and turned back to give his brother the 'I'll take care of her' look, Dean usually only saw on his dad's face whenever he reassure other people, that everything would be alright.

Dean looked back at his little brother, smirked and nodded. He watched Maria and Sam walk towards the stairs, and then turned to find his father pinning the demon down and looking to him so that he would start with the exorcism.

Before Dean could start, because he still had to find the right page in his fathers journal, his father said in an fatherly-stern manner. "We'll talk later of the fact that you involved a civilest, and made out with her in front of your little brother, besides the swearing I mean!"

Dean swallowed hard, and nodded_. Darn, it was too good to be true anyway. _

**END PART THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Car kid napping should be learnt before attempting**

Fandom: Roswell, Supernatural  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: pg-13 (just to make sure with the ratings...)  
Genre: humour, prompted, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Maria/Dean, Sam, John  
Short summary: She sure was pretty cool for a girl, thought Sam as he still watched her talk to him. And she had a right mean punch for a girl... even if she didn't punch the demon by herself, and had to use a sculpture... but wow... she really was cool for a girl.  
Any warnings: none...  
Disclaimer: Roswell and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!  
A/N: Ok people… the last part… yes, now it is officially over… this is the actual story which will make the base for many one-shots… and the verse will always be referred to the 'car kidnapping' verse… lol… Please comment, and tell me what you thought of this… and don't worry, it will be showering one shots for this pairing! I sooo totally love this cute pairing!

**PART FOUR**

Outside Maria was still in somewhat of a daze, but nonetheless followed the little boy, Sammy, to the black Impala. Funny enough, she noticed that the boy held open the door for her, making her smile at him.

"I'm Maria. So, you're Dean's little brother?" she asked. Of course she already knew that he was, but she was after all only trying meaninglessly to converse with him. Make sure that the kid hadn't been traumatized by what he saw.

Sam was still only looking at her, but nodded when she started to talk to him. He had never seen one of 'Dean's girls' in a hunt, and he wondered if it meant something. But then again Sam was wondering when it was that Dean met with the girl before him, Maria Dean had called her. ... She sure was pretty cool for a girl, thought Sam as he still watched her talk to him. And she had a right mean punch for a girl... even if she didn't punch the demon by herself, and had to use a sculpture... but wow... she really was cool for a girl.

"Are you always going to be with us for a hunt, from now on?" asked Sam with clear excitement for the new comer. Maria only stared back, not quite understanding the question.

"What do you mean with a hunt?" asked she, when she still couldn't figure out what he meant.

Sam not knowing that Dean hadn't told Maria anything at all, was bubbling with excitement and admiration for the first outsider to a hunt, who had also rescued his whole family, wanted nothing more than to please her and so started to tell her all about his family, the hunts, the demons... anything he could think of.

And as Sam's stories continued Maria's eyes widened to comical extends. All she could do was listen to Sam talk on and on, and she didn't know if she was to make him stop talking or not. So instead she started to fiddle with her hands, and only nodded when ever Sam looked to her to make sure that she was still listening to him.

At first, Maria was inclined to think that Sam was just inventing things, but she soon got to the conclusion that all the things that he was telling her were true. How else would she have explained the fact that the ... demon ... had been able to paralyze Dean and lift him against a wall into the air, and for crying out loud, when she entered the room, Dean had been floating in the air, while that thing was hurting the father in front of the child...

Maria stopped Sam then, when they got to a story about werewolf hunting. She smiled and said "That's really interesting, really! It's just... are you sure you should be telling me this?" She was careful not to make him feel guilty, just didn't realize that her question would trigger the next reaction from the boy.

Sam's face fell, and he said "Oh, you don't believe me, and want me to stop talking... right?!"

"No, not at all... It just strikes me that ... I mean, isn't it a family secret? Or something? Should you really be telling me this stuff when I'm not even part of your family?"

Sam seemed to consider it for a moment, but then smiled a mischievous smirk and said, "Well, I think it'll be alright if you're Dean's girl!"

"... ermmm... Right!" said Maria and then stayed quiet. She didn't have the heart to say anything anymore when Sam continued to tell her all about himself, and then stories of Dean. So she only nodded, smiled when she was expected to, and asked the one 'really?' or two, when she noticed Sam stop for dramatic pauses.

By the time Dean and his father exited the house, Maria was able to tell what they had been doing, and how. She wondered why it was that Dean wanted his brother out of the house, but then concluded that it must have been because of her. He probably hadn't wanted her to witness anything out of the strange... but it was now too late. Because by sending her out with his brother, he had done the opposite of what he actually wanted.

She snorted. Men!

Sammy stopped talking again, and looked at her inquiring. She thought quickly and then said "I was just thinking that it must... suck for Dean's ego to have been rescued by a girl!" She hoped that she wouldn't be called on her lie.

But Sam seemed to swallow it, and then told her one more story about Dean, and the problems his ego sometimes caused him, making Maria giggle and laugh.

When Dean opened the door next to Maria, she was laughing really hard, and trying hard not to imagine a goo-covered Dean with a lost and disgusted face expression. Dean only raised his eyebrow at his brother and Maria.

"Ah... Maria, would you step outside for a moment?"

"You're not going to put a bullet through my heart, are you?" she heard herself ask before she could even register it. He just looked at her, startled, and then shook off his momentary confusion.

"Ah... no, no! My dad wants to talk to us. Both of us, actually." he quickly added.

"Right!" she said and turned to Sam, "It was nice meeting you Sam." She held out her hand to the little boy, and when he took it, she noticed the sad and almost disappointed look on his face. She also noticed that the little young boy hadn't released her hand yet, and seemed to be holding on to it.

Dean, who was still looking into the car, and who had seen the seen with Maria and his brother, who had seen his brother's sad expression, reached out, ruffled his younger brothers hair and said "No need to get upset munchkin. I was just about to give Maria my cell phone number, so that she and you can have some heart to heart talks when ever you wanted."

Sam's face brightened immediately and he looked from Dean to Maria, in excitement and renewed hope. Maria smiled and nodded back at Sam. "Well, I need to go and talk to your dad now..." she said, and then she and Dean went over to where her mother's car was still parked.

"Did you really want to give me your number so that your brother can talk to me from time to time?" she asked carefully, not having arrived with his father yet.

Dean smiled wickedly at her, the grin reminding her of mischievous boys before doing something, "No, actually I wanted to get yours and well ... Sammy did give me a great cover..."

And even when his words were probably meant to be flirty, or might have scared off some other girl, Maria was able to hear the sincerity and love the older boy had for his younger brother.

"You're really cute, when you want to be, Dean." said Maria when they were almost in his fathers listening range. To his defense Dean did look flustered and replied. "Dammit woman, I'm not cute!"

That made her laugh some more, and when she stepped in front of Dean's father, she was still smiling. She noticed that the man in front of her now was more relaxed than the man in side the house, she had met. That might have to do with the fact that they just took care of a demon that wanted to eradicate his whole family, the now new knowledge reminded her. Right, demon hunters, she told her self.

"Well, Dean told me that he actually kid napped you and your car..." said the man a little hesitantly. She looked at him, expecting him to tell her to take her car and scram, now that everything was alright again, because it was still the man that cursed her in side that stuff and old, dusty room.

Instead, she saw the man lift his hand, and hold it out to her. She took and shook it, still surprised that there was this 180 degree change in the man. "I... I wanted to thank you... for helping when you did..." he said slowly and hesitantly. "I don't know what..." he slowly said, and she realized that it must have been a big deal for that man to say and do what he just had done, because looking at Dean's disbelieving face, she guess that his father just wasn't the type to say 'Thank you' on a regular basis.

So as a sign of her understanding, and her good will, Maria smiled that sure win smile she knew she had, and then said "De Luka, Maria De Luka. Nice to meet you, sir!"

And she was rewarded back by a smile of his own, and she could see that even the lines of aging couldn't hide the fact that he was one damn handsome man, even for his age, and the fact that he was a father of two kids. "John Winchester... And that's my son Dean."

"I know!" she replied, then added "He kidnapped my mum's car after all!" _Mum!_ Thought Maria all of a sudden. Over all the excitement and the happening, she had totally forgotten that her mother must be worried sick because of her daughters and her cars disappearance.

John looked over to Dean and then said. "Yes, there was that! Maria, don't worry, my son will drive you back safely, and then he will meet us at the motel." said John will a pointed look at his son. Dean swallowed, and then nodded "Yes, sir!" he replied, almost like a soldier would to his superior.

"Good bye Maria, thank you again!" said John, as he shook her hand one last time and then walked back to his own car.

"So, what now?" asked Maria, a little flushed by the fact that today three strangers had showered her with so much attention, that it would probably last for a life time.

Dean looked at her, a crooked yet handsome smirk on his face. "Now, I'll drive you back to the gas station. After having rescued you from an ugly and horrible smelling car-kidnapper." he smirked again and opened the door for her, making her roll her eyes, yet smile at the same time. "You sure were lucky, that I found you and your car, the time I did..." he added mischievously. "Never know what those immoral car kidnappers would have done with you..."

Again, she rolled her eyes, waiting for Dean to open his side of the car, climb in and start the car. She knew that Dean would drive her back to the gas station, back to her normal life, and she was somehow happy about that, even though she felt grateful for having gotten a chance to meet and befriend the Winchesters the way she had.

And she had a feeling like the Winchesters would become important friends in her future… She smiled, and thought to herself that she couldn't wait to get home and tell Liz all about this handsome, cute guy. Of course she wouldn't be telling her about the demon, or what he or his father did for a living, but Maria was sure that she could get Liz interested in her description of Dean anyway.

**END OF PART FOUR.**

**END**** OF STORY.**


End file.
